


The Difference Between

by Bats



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-14
Updated: 2000-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bats/pseuds/Bats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock tries to give advice for the future based on his past regrets. A crossover with ST: The Next Generation. Implied P/Q. NC-17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta.

The Difference Between  
Star Trek K/S - Q/P  
by Bats

 

Ambassador Spock was done. His mission to Romulas was complete. He had done all he could do, it was now up to the youth of the Romulan Empire, if they wanted the change bad enough. He was tired. He was lonely.

He was to rendezvous with the Enterprise, Captain Jean-Luc Picard’s Enterprise. Jim and his ship were gone. Only his loneliness lived on.  
\----------

“Captain, I have Ambassador Spock’s shuttlecraft on the screen.” Data announced. “He’s asked for permission to dock.”

“Give it and make it so.” Picard answered. He turned to Will Riker, “You have the conn, Number One. I shall greet Ambassador Spock.” He entered through the turbolift doors and they closed silently behind him.

He watched as the shuttle landed in the bay with ease. He watched as the tall, slender Vulcan exited. His long, black, flowing cape billowed behind him. He had more lines in his face than he last remembered from five years ago.

“Welcome aboard, Ambassador.” Picard greeted the Vulcan.

“Captain.” The formal tone of the Vulcan replied. Not his captain, a wistful voice in his head echoed.

They walked in silence, Picard knew from the last visit that Spock preferred not to indulge in pointless banter. He spoke as they arrived at Spock’s temporary quarters.

“I would be honored if you would join me for dinner.” The Captain of the Enterprise asked, his voice lilting up as a question

Spock would prefer not, but knew that it was expected, he nodded. “What time?”

“Seventeen hundred. My quarters.” Picard gave a polite smile and nod.

\------

Jean-Luc remembered Spock’s preferences from his other time aboard. He had several meatless dishes laid out. A wine caste appeared on the table and Picard smiled as he turned and said, “Hello, Q.”

“Mon Capitaine. A dinner guest. Someone else supplants me in your affections?” Q asked, partly serious, he had promised long ago not to read his mind.

“There is no one like you.” Jean-Luc replied, not really answering the question.

“I should stay and see my competition.” Q stated.

“By all means, stay for the evening. Your company is always welcome.” Picard smiled at the entity that was pouting nicely.

With a wave of his hand he had another place setting and added more entrees to the table. The door chime sounded and Picard called out, “Enter.”

Spock stood dressed in all black, minus the cape from earlier. “Captain.” Then taking note of the other occupant, “Q,” he recognized.

“Ah, it’s Captain Spock.”

“Actually, it’s Ambassador, Q.” Jean-Luc corrected.

“Ambassador, then.” Q watched the Vulcan. Only having met him once, he had checked on him afterward. He had been part of the much known command team that had saved Earth and the galaxy on several occasions. The other half had died again in the Nexus incident six years past.

Dinner was a congenial affair, sharing of past tales, mostly the parts that didn’t make the official reports. Spock watched the joyful by-play between Picard and Q. It brought to surface many pleasant memories. Many that he hadn’t let out in a long time.

Picard’s officers reported in to him, but nothing occurred that took him away from the evening. He was pleased with Q’s behavior, he hadn’t tried to needle his guest. An indulgence that was Q's gift to him alone. Spock also seemed to unwind and to outward appearances, enjoyed himself. Jean-Luc wished that he didn’t know of Spock’s loss. He had gained that information with his meld with Sarek, but he couldn’t even offer words as that exchange had been private and personal.

Spock rose and thanked his host and made his way to the door. Q walked with him. “Allow me, I will accompany you to your quarters.”

“Unnecessary.”

“Ah, it would be my pleasure, Ambassador.” Q insisted.

Spock acquiesced and Q fell in step along side him. “You were not the disreputable being I heard stories about.” Spock queried of his companion.

Q didn’t answer with words, just a knowing look on his face. He spoke of something different, “I’ve made many a good many promises to that man, I’ve kept them all. There is just one I wish to break, but if I were to break it, he would know and never forgive me.” Q answered with simple honesty. “But I can’t imagine the upcoming eons without him. His time is coming soon, he won’t let me prevent it. I promised.”

The entity looked so lost and forlorn, that Spock couldn’t help himself, out of curiosity he asked, “Why share this with me?”

Q’s human eyes opened wide as he answered candidly. “There is few within this humanity that held a deeper love than you and it’s possible for you to understand how I dread the coming years of loss. I am besieged with an empty feeling,” his voice, barely a whisper, “I actually fear it.”

The familiar pain rumbled around again within his Vulcan heart, and he acknowledged the entity with a tight nod.

They reached Spock’s quarters and Q said quietly, “Thank you for the quiet understanding, Ambassador.” Q bowed and disappeared from view. He returned to Jean-Luc’s quarters and walked into the waiting, open arms of his mate.  
\---------  
Spock meditated, slowly sifting Q’s words with his own memories and regrets all through the night. By morning he felt compelled to speak with Captain Picard. He sought out the Captain in his readyroom. He pressed the chimes.

“Enter.”

Spock quietly entered and stood just inside the door as it closed behind him.

“Ambassador. What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?” Picard asked as he put the report padd down.

“I would appreciate a moment of your time. A private discussion.” Spock requested formally.

Jean-Luc moved from behind his desk and sat in one of the chairs in front and invited Spock to the other one with his hand. Picard hit his comm-link, “Hold all messages unless it’s a red alert.”

“Acknowledged,” came back the reply.

The many years in human company had taught him the importance of easing into conversation rather than the abrupt Vulcan style of spartan speech.

“Dinner last night was most pleasant. It allowed me the opportunity to observe your companion, Q, in a relaxed setting. He can be most affable.”

Jean-Luc smiled, “Yes, he can, but it took over ten years to reach our understanding.”

“After our last meeting, I researched the Q. One could make a case that many within the Federation have had contacts with these entities. But actual acknowledgment did not come until contact with your Enterprise, Captain.”

“Yes, Q has made references to other contacts, but the Q consider all sentient life too primitive.” Picard added what he knew.

“Captain you are in a unique position, you can hold fast to your doctrines and tenets, such as I, or you can take that step into the personal unknown.” Spock paused with quiet reflection on his own regrets. “The Q are omnipotent, capable of more than most could comprehend. They have and still can affect the universe on a whim. Out of the millennia that the Q has spent in contact with sentient beings, the only one that has affected the behavior of the Q is you, Captain Picard. Through you, they have changed their entire way of how they perceive other life.

It is essential that the humans continue without the encumbrance of the Q’s direct influence, for they alone are unique. In all my travels, never have I encountered a species that reaches out and connects with other beings such as your race. Humans create communities where ever they go. They invite and encourage these other sentients to join them. Most other races would stay contained within themselves, but upon contact with the humans, they too, then ventured out. The Federation was created and formed by the humans. They took it out to the stars and shared those concepts with the others. All that has transpired since lay at the feet of the humans.

Your continual contact with the Q will keep them anchored. It may not be how you planned to spend eternity, but it does seem to be your calling.”

Jean-Luc Picard sat silent. So much summed up in Spock’s short speech. It truly wasn’t Spock’s business, but his words were valid, if not the stark truth. Jean-Luc studied the Vulcan, his expression more open than he could ever remember. Not even in his time with Sarek, did he feel such openness. Spock was allowing his feeling of regret to show; this was for his benefit alone. Jean-Luc was touched by the Vulcan’s willingness to expose this much of himself in order to show the credence of his words.

“I don’t wish to live forever.” Simple, to the point.

“There is always compromise, alternatives.” Spock replied with the knowledge he had gained from James Kirk. Spock stood, “I will take my leave. My intention was not to pry, but to offer some insight that was learned at too high a price.” Spock left as quietly as he entered.

Picard watched him leave in contemplative silence.  
\--------  
Spock stood on the observation deck staring out at the stars. Many hours alone and with Jim had been spent in just such a fashion. Today it only acted to intensify his aloneness.

A flash of light. “Ambassador Spock, you spoke so eloquently with my beloved. But I couldn’t help but notice the aching void that accompanied your words.” Q said as he appeared beside Spock.

Spock stood silently, waiting. If he were surprised by the entity’s appearance, it did not show in his body language.

“That quality in your voice that told your listener that you know of which you speak. The missed opportunity. The refusal to act against your doctrines. The empty void that was created and dwelled in. The regret.”

“Correct.”

“I never personally encountered Captain Kirk, though, some of my kind had and were beaten by him. But I have seen him since, doing research on humanity, but he appeared to live up to the reputation he garnered.” Q left it lingering, giving Spock an opening should he wish to speak of Kirk.

“More so in fact,” Spock replied.

“Ah, the women and drink?” Q prodded intentionally.

“No, the command. Starfleet Command had a difficult time accepting the mission files as they were reported. They would downplay the Captain’s innate ability to find a solution when all else would give up. Myself included. He taught me to look past the conventional, even the logical and that therein would lie the answer to ascertain the solution. The Starship, Enterprise, survived many things she should not have.”

“And the women?”

“Oddly enough, most was hearsay and legend. After my return from Gol, there were none, he was waiting for me to declare myself. He waited in vain.” A wealth of sorrow shrouded the words.

“Because?………. He feared telling you.”

“No, he respected my Vulcan side as much the human. He never asked me to be anything less or more than I was.” The Vulcan sat in silence, thinking of a golden man that had represented all the sunshine of his life.

After a long silence, Q broke into Spock’s revive, “What about the bond?” Q asked curious, never quite sure about it.

The Vulcan almost blushed, “He did not know, and honestly for a long while, I did not. Or I buried it so deep I did not recognize it for what it was. But it saved his life on many occasions. There were many times during the early years of our deep space mission when I felt extremely close to the captain. But I believed that he wasn’t ready to acknowledge what was growing between us.”

“When did you become aware? For myself, it was when Jean-Luc received a compressed terion beam that fused the bio-regulator of his artificial heart. He in essence, died, but I found I could not let it happen. The thought of not having Jean-Luc in my life produced a profound revelation. I did not want to continue without him. Me, a Q. I covered that revelation by showing him his life, so that when I saved him, he didn’t connect it to my personal feelings.”

Spock witnessed the serious look of reflection in the entity’s eyes. “I realized the depth of my emotions at the moment when I believed I’d killed him, my Captain, my friend.” A slight pause, then Spock continued with simple honesty, “McCoy asked me once if I had truly planned to surrender myself to the Federation authorities. I had actually planned to perform the az’liti.”

“Oh, life for a life. You would have died for him then?” Q asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes. Willingly.”

“Is that when you wished you had told him?” Q even more curious now.

Spock wasn’t sure if the Q was just marking time waiting for Picard, or if he were truly interested.

“Actually, I find I am truly interested.” Q replied to the non verbalized question.

A raised brow met a tried for innocent expression.

“You were shouting. I couldn’t help but overhear.”

Another raised brow, then Spock answered the question, “No, not at that time. Jim had just started to see me in a different light. But he wasn’t yet prepared to admit it.” Q said nothing, just waited for the Vulcan to continue. “It was after the stop at Camus II. Dr. Janice Lester was able to induce a complete life entity transfer and switched the essence of herself with Captain Kirk. It was while Jim resided in the body of Dr. Lester that I discovered he indeed, shared my depth of feeling. After he was successfully returned to his own body, I contemplated speaking with him, but I failed. I failed Jim. I failed the two of us. I allowed my fear to dominate my actions. I remained silent.” The emptiness conveyed by the stark delivery, touched even Q. It would be difficult to remain untouched emotionally by the silent yearning of what could have been.

“Would you do it differently if you could?” Q asked.

“As I cannot, I do not speculate.”

“But if you could,” Q said with great urgency, “Would you speak with Kirk this time?” Q beguiled Spock to answer with his entire body.

A great long-suffering sigh, then he said in an almost whisper, torn from the depths of his soul, “Yes.”

“Then you shall. As my gift to you for making possible my prize of the eons.” Q stated excitedly.

“No. I cannot. I will not change all the good for my personal gain.” Spock said with no emotion.

“I can promise you that no profound impact will occur in the continuity of time.” Spock shook his head. Q continued, “The only direct change would be Kirk’s death. He shouldn’t have died when he did.”

A pained expression flashed in the dark eyes.

“Spock, you are still afraid.” Q humffed.

“No, that is not it. The eddies of time can produce catastrophic change when tampered with. I have first hand knowledge with the Guardian.”

“Life and death are not static and rigid concepts. I am Q. I can make or do anything! Nothing will change except for your lives, you and Kirk. You won’t go to Gol, he won’t become Admiral. But V’ger will come and the result will be the same.”

Spock was tempted. To see Jim’s smile, to smell his scent again, to have what he’d been too afraid to try for…….or walk alone with the aching void. He would seize this chance. He wanted it. Yes.

“Yes.”

Q felt…happy. Then an aside thought struck him, he has been spending too much time in copular body. “Excellent. You will only remember what was until you affect the change. Then memory of what was will be gone. But if you do not speak to him, everything will be as it was. The choice is still yours.” Q explained.

Spock nodded his understanding, thinking that there was nothing here that he would truly miss. He looked at Q, “Thank you. I am ready.” Unsure of what would happen.

Q smiled as he said, “Goodbye, Ambassador Spock.” He raised his hand and whooshed it across the air.

Spock found himself in the cell with Mr. Scott, Dr. McCoy and the body of Janice Lester that housed the katra of Jim Kirk. The moment of elation freed him to lightly caress the neck of the Lester body. The joy of being in such close contact to his Jim, hummed throughout his body, in his blood. Then the transference weakened and Spock removed his hands.

The events happened exactly as he remembered it. He smiled internally. After Dr. Lester was taken off, Spock made eye contact with Jim, the katra and vessel at one again. “Chess later?”

Kirk nodded, “Nineteen hundred, your quarters.”

\---------

Spock entered his quarters and the sense of familiarity gripped him. Home. He stood for a moment thinking on that automatic response of home. Yes, nothing after this had ever felt more like home, more natural that this starship.

He had an hour before Jim would arrive and he knew that after tonight that he would not remember the joy he felt in being back. He walked to the observation deck, embracing the feeling that he was where he should be. That in itself was exhilarating, the release of feeling. That was one lesson he learned too late.

He headed back to his quarters, awaiting the change with joy. He would face those fears that robbed him of much joy.

In his quarters he readied himself. Then, knowingly, Spock cheated, he made a cryptic note to himself to be retrieved at a future date. Q smiled to himself and winked out.

Nineteen hundred and the door chimed punctually. Spock called open and in walked Jim Kirk. Spock allowed himself a moment to feast on the sight of one lost to him for so many years. His Jim, always his, and this time he would not fail him, them.

“It is good to see you.” Spock said aloud.

“It is good to be back in my own body.” Jim grinned as he poured out a brandy for the both of them.

“This body is much preferred over that of Dr. Lester’s.” Spock told him candidly.

Jim grinned that special grin that was reserved for Spock alone. “Are you sure? You seemed to enjoy rubbing my neck in that cell.” Jim teased.

“The skin connection kept me in contact with the you locked inside.” Spoke told him. Old habits die hard.

“Oh, was that what it was.” Again that special grin.

Spock knew now, as he had known originally that no better time would present itself. This time would be different. He allowed the joy he felt to encompass his body, his mind and reveled in all that Jim was to him. The essence of life.

Jim sat across from the Vulcan, an encouraging look in his eyes. This was Spock’s show, whatever would happen would have to start with him, or Spock would never be comfortable with it. Jim accepted this, but hope nonetheless sprang eternal and it rested there on his face for Spock to see if he wanted to.

Spock did. “Jim, when I touched your mind inside the doctor’s body, it’s possible I touched areas that I should not. For that I apologize.” Jim nodded and smiled. “But since I did, I did notice that your feelings for me seemed to be particularly strong. I wish to ask if that was projected just so I would indeed recognize your thoughts?”

“No, that is what’s there all the time, Spock.”

The name was said almost as a caress. Spock relaxed internally as little shots of joy erupted within. “Jim, I, too, harbor strong feelings.”

Jim relaxed, they were here, finally. Yes! Jim was sure he was grinning like a fool, but he continued slow. “What type? Friend, brother…..”

“T'hy'la.” Spock said aloud.

Jim turned his head to the side just ever so slightly, “Theigh-la?”

Spock smiled at Jim, “T’hy’la,” he repronounced. “T’hy’la, Jim in your language it would be translated to friend, brother, lover. That is what you are to me.”

“Friend, brother, lover. Yes, I like that. Then for me, you are t'hy'la.” Trying hard to accent the right part. Jim felt the effort was worth it all as the light blazed from Spock’s eyes.

And in that moment all the loneliness, pain and emptiness of his other life disappeared. Q left Spock, again touched and happy and knowing for sure that he spent way too much time in this body.

Jim moved himself so that he sat next to his Vulcan. Spock looked into the hazel eyes and he understood their message. It was up to him, Jim would take whatever he could get from him. And Spock knew that he wanted to give it all to him.

Spock reached out his hand and ran two fingers down the side of Jim’s face. “The greatest joy that I experience in my life can be summed up in one word. Jim.” Spock could hear Jim’s intake of breath, could smell his arousal blossoming. “I wish to be your friend in all that will come to pass, to share your joys and sorrows as a brother and to lay with you as a lover. To reaffirm daily that life is never better than when we are together.”

Jim was afraid that he would burst with joy. His smile had never been broader. He reached out his hand and ran two fingers down the side of Spock’s face. “The greatest joy of my life is having you at my side in all things. I wish to be your friend in all that will come to pass, to share your joys and sorrows as a brother and to lay with you as a lover. To reaffirm daily that life is never better than when we are together.” He repeated Spock’s vow and added both the Vulcan and the human. “T’hy’la. I love you, Spock.”

Spock reached out and pulled Jim in close, arms wrapped completely around. He buried his face in his neck and took in a deep breath. Then with a slight movement covered the lips that for so long held the special smiles for him alone. He crushed them to his.

 

With Jim, this was more than he had ever thought to experience. Just this lying side by side, legs entangled, was ecstasy. He felt Jim play with the hairs on his chest. Curious, he asked, “When did you realize how you felt?”

“During the time I spent in the interspace of the Tholian sector. It shocked me that my foremost worry wasn’t that I wouldn’t see the Enterprise, but you. I never lost faith in you. After that it was difficult hiding it from you,” Jim paused and smiled into Spock’s eyes, “You?”

“On Vulcan. When I saw you dead, I wanted to die as well.” Spock paused and his voice lowered, “The second finest moment of my life was when I saw you alive.”

Jim smiled at his lover as he connected his hazel eyes to the serious dark ones, “And the finest?”

“It happened when you called me t’hy’la.” The quiet way it was said gave it more impact.

“You most certainly are my t’hy’la.” Jim kissed the Vulcan’s smile again at hearing the Vulcan word of love.

When air became essential, their lips broke apart and Jim asked into the moist warmth, “Are we bonded yet?”

Spock froze, then asked reverently, “You wish to bond?”

“With you, yes.”

“Jim, it is permanent.”

“Yes, I know.” Jim stated with quiet confidence.

Spock was almost overwhelmed in the emotions that flooded his body. Joy the forerunner. “We can begin now and have the formal ceremony on Vulcan when on leave.”

“Good.”

Jim’s lack of hesitation infused Spock with an even greater level of confidence. “I concur. It will be most useful in missions when we are separated, we will still be able to communicate.” The dark eyes now communicated very strongly his current desires.

Jim had no problem understanding and covered Spock’s mouth with his own. He let his hands have free reign over the firm Vulcan body. He took delight in every sigh and moan. He learned the special spots that brought the most pleasure. He’d stroke them again and again, luxuriating in his ability to bring his stoic Vulcan to this trembling mass of need.

Spock hid nothing. He allowed himself to feel all and embraced this unknown. He was soon lost within the new sensations. When he found his erection engulfed in Jim’s warm mouth, sucked and stretched, coated and clamped, he clenched the blankets tightly in his fists. His head moved from side to side of its own will. The burning hummed within his blood as he built up to final release. He exploded into Jim’s mouth, wave after wave of feeling flooded his being, calming the burning, leaving him sated and languid.

Jim drank in the wonder of a Spock that allowed himself to be seen with no control excerpted over his emotions. It was with great satisfaction that he knew that no one else would ever share that with his Vulcan.

Jim reached for the oil and coated his fingers. He began preparing his love. He wanted to take it slow and easy, he wanted Spock to feel no pain only pleasure. Want and need, but no pain. He tampered down his desire to claim him as no other. He would, just slowly, deliciously.

Spock wantonly opened his legs, giving Jim easier access. Jim teased the olive testicles as he slipped the first finger into the Vulcan’s tightness. Spock pressed against Jim’s hand as he inserted two. Deep purrs of enjoyment caused Jim to fight himself for release. He placed his cockhead at the opening and gently, slowly pushed in.

Spock’s eyes flew open to watch Jim take him, the sight better than he’d imagined. Jim continued in a slow, sensual manor to prevent pain. Spock found himself impatient to house Jim and pressed hard against him.

Jim threw back his head as he became fully sheathed. Never had he felt so tightly enclosed. He moved, thrusting in and pulling almost all the way out. Teasing them both for several strokes until they were both so very close. He hit the internal sensitive spot as he grabbed Spock’s renewed erection and matched the rhythm to his thrusts pushing his lover over again. As the seed coated Jim’s hand and chest, Spock’s muscles clenched Jim tighter still and Jim bathed Spock’s canal. Spent, he lay beside his love, legs once again entwined and slept.

Jim awoke to dark eyes watching him with a hidden smile on his face. Jim smiled at the focused attention from the Vulcan, truly enjoying it. Jim sat up, bringing the Vulcan with him. He looked pointedly at his hand and Spock lifted his fingers to Jim’s temple. With hand poised, Spock looked down at Jim’s hand and he lifted his too, copying Spock’s actions.

They gently placed their fingers on each others temples, joining their thoughts.

Spock invited Jim in and Jim welcomed Spock. Neither were disappointed at the strength of mind and love discovered within the other.  
\-------  
26 years Later

Q popped in and held out his hand to Jean-Luc, “Come, Mon Capitaine.”

Picard did as he was bid, Q had been zipping all about the last few days and he figured he’d now discover why. He took the offered hand and they winked out together.

\---

Kirk and Spock stood on the bow of the sailing ship to watch the sun rise. The crew worked around them oblivious to the pink and gold streaks appearing in the sky. Jim leaned back, resting his back against the chest of his world and sighed as together they watched the sun peek above the skyline.

“Ah, that is my third most favorite thing to watch,” Kirk said before he turned to kiss Spock good morning.

“And what are second and first?” Spock inquired, knowing, but enjoyed Jim’s need to say it aloud.

“Well my second favorite view are the stars, any way, shape or form,” Kirk smiled as he looked into the dark, smiling eyes.

“T’hy’la, and the first?”

“You.” Jim felt the rush of love along the bond. “You are the most beautiful, inside and out.”

Spock held Jim tight in his embrace. After a bit, he loosened his hold to nibble along Jim’s neck. They were interrupted by their link beeps. They went inside their cabin to answer the call, they found Captain Sulu on the viewer.

“Hikaru.” Jim greeted.

“Jim, Spock. I wanted you to hear this from me. Earlier today, First Officer Rand gave her life stopping an internal explosion that would have ripped the ship apart. She saved the Enterprise.” Sulu paused, swallowing, then continued, “Her last words were she’d rather go out Kirkian style, than to wither.” Sulu pinched his brow, then added, “This was her last voyage, she had less than two months. Her memorial will be on Wednesday.”

“We’ll be there. Thank you for letting us know.” Jim said somberly.

“Sulu out,” he said as the viewer shut off.

Jim walked back out on deck and watched the rolling waves. Spock stood beside him silently.

A while later Spock said through the bond. // I grieve with thee. //

// and I, you. //

Jim then said aloud, softly, “I would have been there. On the Enterprise B. But you had already arranged this sea voyage.”

Spock thought to the notation on his calendar, that he didn’t remember making, to take Jim on a special vacation this month. The eerie, unsettling feeling left him, that notation saved Jim’s life. It didn’t matter now how it got there, he was grateful to have his Jim.

“It doesn’t make it easier, but I believe she left in the manner of her choosing.”

“Yes, I think so too,” Jim said, introspectively. “When we get home, let’s have dinner with our son. I have the sudden need to reaffirm our appreciation of all we have.”

“I concur.”

Leaning back again against Spock’s chest, “There was a time during the first five year voyage that I despaired of our ever getting together. I am so very happy that we took the chance.”

“I can not imagine how empty my life would have been without you in it,” Spock said into the closest ear.

“I think myself fortunate every day that I have you in my life as my bondmate,” Jim closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Spock’s chest against his back.

//T’hy’la. ……. I love you, Jim. //

// I love you too, Spock. //

\-----------

"I know that smile Q, what did you do?” Jean-Luc asked of his mate.

“I tied Kirk’s life to Spock’s.” Q said smugly.

“I believe they have had that sewed up for some time,” Picard smiled at the couple below them.

“I arranged it so that Kirk will live as long as Spock. They will go together. Spock made possible my greatest gift. I did not want him to be that alone again.” Q said softly for a Q.

“You’re an old softie.” Jean-Luc smiled.

“Just around you,” Q smiled back.

\-------

As the sun headed for its zenith, a certainty fell upon Spock. Jim would be with him until the end. Their end would come together. Side by side, they would stand together all of life. ‘Til death. The Vulcan smiled to himself as he thought, if there was a way, even after.

fini


End file.
